Hot For Teacher
by orchidxstar
Summary: Sango and Miroku somehow get thrown into Kagome's time by some strange demonic presence, and it's up to the three of them to investigate what's the problem while going undercover at Kagome's school. Lots of sexual tension and fluff. Let the chaos ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Ok soo ive been rewatching old episodes along with the new episode of inuyasha and have had some ideas, this being one of them. As of now im leaving the rating at T but things might change so we'll just have to see how it goes. Be prepared for a lot of sexual tension buttt there will definitely be some fluff thrown in too. Hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear some feedback on the idea thanks!

Chapter 1

"Come on Kagome will you hurry up already?!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently while waiting by the well. "At this point that bastard Naraku will have already collected all the shards and it'll all be because you were taking too damn long!"

"Will you hold on a minute!? jeeze! I have to make sure I have everything before I go back." Kagome said while checking to make sure she had everything she needed in her bag.

"Okay, but dont come cryin' to me when Naraku has collected all the shards to the shikon jewel, and we're all suffering because of it!"

Kagome closed her bag and breathed deeply. Why did he have to be _so_ melodramatic? She thought.

"Inuyasha?" She said. He always knew how to annoy her to the point of insanity.

"What?"

"SIT!" She yelled while picking up her bag and walking passed him towards the well.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Maybe I wouldn't have to do that if you would just learn to be patient for TWO seconds!"

Off to the side Sango and Miroku were standing waiting to say goodbye to Kagome before she left for awhile.

"There they go, at it again. They're quite the odd couple, wouldn't you say Miroku...Miroku?" Sure enough, there stood the monk in front of a girl who was leaning up against a tree, most like having been cornered by the lech. The monk had one hand against the tree next to her face as he was talking to her.

"Why, what is such a beautiful young woman like yourself doing wandering around these parts? would you like me to escort you back to your village?" He spoke with a seductive tone in his voice.

This is so typical for that monk to be hitting on some girl, Sango thought.

"Oh, thank you kind monk, but I think I will be fine." The girl replied. It was written all over her face that she was intimidated by the man. Sango rolled her eyes. how does such a perverted man have such an affect of women? I just don't get it. She thought to herself.

"Are you sure, I mean you are _such_ a beaitiful woman, I'm afraid you would be the perfect target for thieves, or any lecherous men you may cross paths with."

Sango rolled her eyes yet again. "Too late" she mumbled.

"I mean it, let me escort you back. I would never be able to forgive myself if I had come to find out that this world lost such a lovely woman and I could have prevented it." After saying this he took the hand that was pressed against the tree and moved a strand of hair out of the girls face off to the side, then proceeded to hold the side of the girls face.

Sango felt her stomach drop after seeing this.

The girl began to blush. "Oh, why Monk, well how can I say no now? especially with the way youre looking at me right now."

Is she seriously buying this crap?! Sango thought, but as she began to look at the way he stared at this woman, it was true. He looked at this complete stranger with so much passion, so much desire. How could he do that to some woman he had just met, when he had never looked at her that way before, after all they were engaged...

"How is that he has never looked at me like that before? I don't get it.." Sango said under her breath as she drew her knees in close to her body and rested her chin on them.

"Mew"

Suddenly Sango felt Kirara rubb he leg for comfort.

"Well I guess I never have to second guess _your_ loyalty Kirara." She noticed her eyesight became slightly blurred from tears that were beginning to form. she knew she had to hold it in. She hated how this one man she loved had such an impact on her.

"FINE JUST HURRY UP, THAT WAY YOU CAN GET OUT OF HERE FASTER!" Inuyasha and Kagome were still at it.

"WHAT?! WELL IF THATS HOW YOU _REALLY_ FEEL THAN I'LL LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Kagome fought back.

"GOOD!" Inuyasha stormed off furiously as kagome stood at the well staring at him walk away. suddenly a strange red glow came from the well that began to hover above Kagome. Sango looked up from the ground just in time to notice the demonic cloud that hovered over her friend.

"Kagome look out!" Sango jumped up and ran towards the girl as the red glow turned into a mist that seemed to engulf kagome instantly.

"AHHH, SANGO HELP!" She threw her hand out of the mist for Sango to grab.

Sango grabbed kagome's hand, but then felt herself being sucked into the mist as well. They were both being drawn into the well, fighting to make their way back. Miroku heard the screams from the girls and rushed to see what was happening. He then saw the glowing mist and heard the screaming coming from within.

"SANGO! KAGOME!" miroku yelled, as he jumped towards the well only to get sucked in by the mist also.

By now, Inuyahsa had stormed so far from the well and was so distracted that he didnt even notice what was going on.

"Shes so annoying, all she does is complain!" He ranted to himself.

"Um Inuyasha?" Shippo ran after him.

"Inuyasha, do this!" "Inuyasha stop being an idiot!"

"Inuyasha!" The small fox demon tried to catch up to him. Soon Kirara had accompanied him mewing for Inuyasha's attention.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Like I'm some common household pet, fine let her go home then, what do I care?!"

"INUYASHA DO SOMETHING!" Shippo yelled as he tugged on the half demons robes.

"SHIPPO WHAT ARE YOU YAPPIN ABOUT?! what the hell?!" Inuyasha noticed the strange red glow coming from the well and heard the screams.

"KAGOME!" inuyasha began to run towards the well. he noticed the red glow fade and the screaming become faint as got closer to the well so he jumped in.

"KAGOME WAIT!"

but the next thing he knew, Inuyasha hit the cold ground at the bottom of the well and the mist had disappeared.

"Damn it!"

"Inuyasha, what happened?!" Shippo yelled to him as he leaned over the edge of the well.

"Whatever that thing was, it somehow oppened up the barrier that would normally only allow me and kagome to pass through." He said as he began to climb up the well.

"Let's hope Sango and Miroku can take care of it whatever it is." Shippo said, still staring down into the well.

* * *

Kagome felt the hard ground beneath her and managed to open her eyes for a second only to see a flash of red light escape out the door. She tried to open her eyes fully and recognized exactly where she was. She looked around trying to remember exactly what happened then suddenly saw two bodies still passed out on the ground. Both began to move and she remembered.

"Sango! Miroku! you're ok!" Kagome rushed over to the two and knelt next to them.

"Ughh, yes, but I think I hit my head." Miroku replied as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head

"Where did that thing go? and what _was_ it exactly?" Sango said, as she proceeded to sit up as well.

"I think I saw it get away unfortunately." Kagome said.

"We'll have to hunt it down then, well whatever _it_ is." Miroku said as he quickly got up onto his feet

"Where should we start looking?" Sango asked.

"I think the better question is, _where_ are we? Miroku responded.

"Oh yeah about that, well um you guys somehow made it back to my time I guess."

"_Your_time?" The monk and the demon slayer replied in unison.

* * *

_And so the chaos starts. Nothing too exciting in this chapter, just the intro really so it should start to pick up within the next chapter. I'd love to hear what you think of the idea thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's too bad miroku isn't just a few years younger, he just missed the cut off. I mean, he's _so_ close but I honestly think people would wonder why someone his age would go to our school...Sango on the other hand, she could pass." Kagome was pacing back and forth rambling to herself."

"Pass for what Kagome?" Sango asked sitting on the floor in Kagome's house.

"Oh sorry, for a student at my school I mean, that way we can start by checking out if that strange presence is still in the area."

"But why your school Kagome? Shouldn't we look around elsewhere while you're attending your classes? Miroku suggested sitting next to Sango. The two watched the girl walk back and forth talking to herself.

"Well I dont exaclty think we'd be suited to explore this time without Kagomes assistance." Sango replied.

"Exactly, and that way after class we can investigate if we haven't found anything during the day! It's all we really can do at the moment...." She stopped walking and sat down in front of the two.

"Ok If it means getting a lead on whatever that thing was, then I'm in." Sango stated. Miroku nodded.

"Ok, so we'll just say you're my cousin whose visiting the area and seeing if she wants to move here and that you've stayed back a year! It's just Miroku I'm still worried about..."

"I'm sure I can figure something out." Miroku replied confidently and proceeded to stand up and walk to the room where he would be staying.

"How can be be so confident? It's really kind of annoying sometimes." Sango said, clearly annoyed by the monk.

"Uh oh, what did he do now?" Kagome replied.

"What? Nothing's wrong, he can just be so, ugh forget it." Sango said while looking down the hall where the monk had just walked.

Kagome smiled at the girl. _Sango gets so frusterated with him, but its only because she loves him. reminds me of someone else I know.._.she thought. Ok Sango, time for bed we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

The demon slayer nodded and followed Kagome to her room.

* * *

"Let me see!"

"Ah Kagome, are you sure this is going to be ok on me?" Sango stepped out of the bathroom in one of Kagome's school uniforms with complete discomfort on her face.

"OH! It's so cute! Sango, you look great! Wow youre legs look fantastic." Kagome exclaimed while clasping her hands together.

"You think? I've never shown this much skin before...I feel kind of uncomfortable." Sango said as she stared in the mirror in front of her, trying to pull her skirt down lower to cover as much of her legs as possible.

"You'll get used to it. Man if miroku saw you now, he'd have a field day!" Kagome laughed.

"Thank god he's not here....speaking of that lecherous monk, where did he run off to so early? I havent seen him at all this morning..." Sango looked around wondering where he could have gone, Kagome on the other hand was too busy having fun with Sango's new look to notice.

"Now lets see, why don't you wear you hair down completely, it's so pretty that way!" Kagome said as she pulled the ribbon out of Sango's hair and began brushing it.

"Kagome?"

"What is it Sango?" Kagome responded, still running the brush through Sango's long hair.

"Do you think Miroku really means it?"

"Means what?"

"That he truly wants to be with me. I mean, sometimes I wonder if he just settled for me because I'm there, because I'm convenient. I mean he has told me how he has felt before and.."

"Of course he does! He's told you so many times that you're the only one he wants to be with! plus hes always trying to cop a feel, I mean I know he has a tendency to flirt with other woman but I've seen the way he looks at you, its not how he looks at any other girl."

"Exactly." Sango replied with a distraught tone in her voice.

"Huh?" Kagome replied.

"Well, its just, he looks at me like I'm some delicate flower or just his friend he has deep feelings for, and sure from time to time he'll try to touch me but that's typical Miroku...but the way he looks at other girls, sometimes I swear it's like for a second he doesn't think about his feelings or anything, he just lets desire take over completely, and I don't think he feels the same way with me...."

Kagome put the brush down. "Oh, I see where youre going with this." Sango turned bright red.

"Sango dont be embarrassed! Believe me I know how you feel, the way Inuyasha would look at Kikyo, with so much passion, it made me want to die, but you're right we're different to them I guess, they dont want to hurt us..."

Sango stared down at her hands.

"It's just, I feel like the only day I'll ever know he truly means that he wants to marry me is when he looks at me that same way he does those other girls." Sango blushed even harder at the thought of Miroku staring at her with so much intensity.

Kagome smiled at the girl. "It's going to be ok Sango, I'm sure he will, I'm telling you he loves you! but come on, if we don't go now we're going to be late for your first day!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kagome what is all this noise? and these things that are moving?" Sango said while walking on the street next to Kagome.

"Those are cars, they are one of the ways people can get around in my time." Kagome responded.

"Oh I see, interesting. There are quiet alot of people." Sango said while examining her new surroundings.

"Hey honey, need someone to tutor you?" a young man walking on the street passing by them yelled to the girls.

"Dont pay attention to him. Altough a lot has changed, there are people like Miroku, even in my time." Kagome laughed.

"You dont say..." Sango shot the man a dirty look that sent him on his way.

"Well, we're here!" Kagome said as they turned the corner to face the large buidling that was her school.

"So this is where you spend all your time when you come back."

"Unfortunately...yes, but we need to go now or we're going to be late!" The girl said as she grabbed Sango's hand and ran into the school.

* * *

"Who is that?"

"Yeah, whose the new girl with Kagome? As Sango and Kagome walked through the halls all of Kagome's classmates stopped and stared at the new girl that was accompanying her. She noticed all the people whispering and staring at her.

"Why are all these people acting so strange Kagome?" Sango said, trailing slightly behind Kagome in the hallway.

"Oh its nothing, you're new so everyone will be talking, I'll be here to help if anyone gives you trouble though." Kagome responded.

"I hear that's Kagome's cousin, so the good genes run in the family I guess." Another one whispered.

"She's gorgeous..that's all we need another cute girl in this school to distract the boys." a girl sighed off to the side.

"Yeah, what a hottie! I should see if Kagome will hook me up!"

"Oh shut up and leave the poor girl alone. Hi im Ayumi! whats your name?" Sango stopped once she noticed Kagome standing in front of three girls.

"Hey guys, this is Sango, my cousing who is visiting for a bit. She's thinking about moving and wanted to see how the school is. Sango, these are my friends from school, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi."

"Nice to meet you." Sango said and then smiled.

_Oh good, looks like Sango will be a natural at this. _Kagome thought with relief.

"So, Kagome have you seen the new teacher's assistant that I guess is subbing for a while?"

"There's a new teacher's assistant? You know I haven't been in school for awhile." Kagome said.

"No, he just started today and boy am I glad he did!" The three girls broke out into a giggle.

"Yeah, he's a total babe! Young too, he's probably only a few years older than us!" Yuka exclaimed.

"I saw him earlier today, he's so smooth too! I can't wait until we have class! It's sure going to make history a lot less boring!" The three girls broke out into laughter again.

"Too bad it's forbidden to date teachers or I'd be all over him!" Eri said.

"Wow he must be some catch than for all this fuss." Kagome said as she turned to Sango. Sango nodded. "Well what do you say Sango? We are away from the guys here, so its no trouble for us to look right?"

Sango laughed "sure why not?" _It's probably a good idea to try to get my mind of that monk anyways..._

* * *

The class was at a quiet roar waiting for the arrival of the new substitute. Girls were fussing over how they looked and guys were complaining about the girls going crazy yet at the same time sneaking looks at Sango and fighting over who was going to ask her out first. From time to time all the girls would sneak a look anxiously at the door while they guys in the class rolled their eyes. The substitute was late and class had already started.

Sango was trying to make sense of all the books she had, flipping through each of the pages with a blank stare on her face. As she gave up on the third book she had looked at, she went to reach for another, but in the process she knocked over everything she had on her desk.

A couple girls in the back snickered but Kagome shot them a dirty look and they instantly stopped.

"Need help Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, no thanks Kagome, I think I've got it." Sango said as she leaned over to pick them up along with all the papers that fell also. While busy cleaning up her mess, Sango was too busy to notice the class go quite and Kagome whisper to her.

"I think hes here!...Oh my, um Sango..."

"How can there be so many papers?! It doesnt end!" Sango mumbled in frustration, still unaware that the teacher had arrived and class had started. At this point she got out of her seat and knealt in the aisle to pick up whatever was left on the ground.

She still failed to notice the footsteps heading towards her as she was being approached. With only one more piece of paper left, she went to pick it up, that is until she noticed a hand reach for the last piece of paper she was about to take and grab it before she could get it.

"Miss, I believe this is yours?" Said a young, husky voice as she saw the hand holding the piece of paper in her direction.

As she looked up she saw the teacher everyone had been talking about.

"MIR?!"

"Shh" the teacher pressed his finger to her lips and then proceeded to hand her the piece of paper. "Have a seat miss, class is about to start." he said as he got up and walked towards the front of the class and at the end turned to her with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sango sat there with her mouth wide open as she watched the so-called teacher approach his desk and get started for the day.

_What?! Miroku is the teacher everyone has been talking about?! Why that philandering creep! Of course he would be hitting on the students here!_

Miroku stood before everyone in the class and began his lesson "Good morning, class my name is Mr...well let's skip formality, you can all call me Miroku. I will be substituting your class for possibly a few days and I am very eager to get to know each and everyone of you." he said with a wink causing all the girls in the class to let out a unanimous sigh, all the girls that is except for Sango and Kagome.

Kagome sat there with shock and Sango crossed her arms and looked out the window.

_This was going to be a long day._ Sango thought to her self.

* * *

"So, can anyone tell me the answer?" Miroku asked the class. All the girls shot up there hands eagerly hoping to be called on by their young, hot teacher.

_What am I getting myself into? Being in a room with all these lovely girls dressed like Kagome, it is like I have died and gone to nirvana. _He couldn't help but look around and examine each girls unique beauty.

But in the end, he couldn't stop staring at _her_.

She sat there with one leg crossed over the other, he gazed at her pale, smooth skin, how he wished to run his hand over it so badly.

He stared at her looking out the window. She had one hand resting under her chin while the other was stroking the ends of her long, silky hair that was drapped over one shoulder. She must have done something, because her lips had a certain glossy look to them. They looked perfect, how he wanted to kiss them. He then looked at her deep, chocolate eyes that were staring out at the window. She looked angry or upset.

Well, whatever it was he knew something was making her anxious and he couldn't have been more turned on by it.

_No. Focus on what you came here to do. _He thought as he looked around to try to pick on someone to answer, but his focus went right back to her.'

He couldn't help it. He stared at her figure agiain. the way her shirt hugged her curves perfectly. This was more of sango than he had ever seen before, and he couldnt stand that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Miss?" He finally said. All the girls individually hoped it was them he was reffering to, but he was calling on Sango, and somehow she knew tha

She looked right in his direction wearing a confused and very annoyed look.

He nodded at her.

"It's Sango." she said coldy.

_She' so angry, so agressive_. It only made him want her more..

All the girls lowered their arms in disappointment.

"Would you care to answer by listing some of the social classes in feudal Japan, _Sango?" _She continued to glare at him but answered anyways.

"Well, you have your nobles, your warriors, the common people, artisans and merchants, and oh and the occasional _monk_. She listed the last one with resentment in her voice

"Why don't you tell me more? I'm interested to hear what you have to say about this monk figure you speak of." He said with a smirk on his dace

'Fine." She answered

"Well, monks are supposed to be holy. They don't steal, or cheat, and _certainly_ don't spend their time flirting with _every girl_ in _every_ village they come to." Miroku gulped at this response. _Perhaps I shouldn't have asked her to elaborate...._

"They are dignified and good hearted." _Or maybe not. _he thought with relief.

"Unless.." _Oh boy._

"That is you meet _that one_ monk who necessarily shouldn't even be allowed to call himself a monk. This is the type of person who does lie and cheat to get what he wants and doesn't use his status for the good of others, but mostly only for him self, and he thinks that just because he is some hot shot monk, he can flirt with every woman he comes upon and just says he's comforting her while in all reality he just wants to get up her..."Sango was to the point of yelling now.

"Okayyy! I think we understand your point, good job....Sango was it? Miroku playfully laughed it off and continued to teach the class.

* * *

Sango was fuming now. She tried to stare out the window in order to prevent watching Miroku lustfully undress ever girl in this class room with his eyes. It was disgusting, this place was dangerous for him and she knew it. She didn't want the pain of seeing him look at other girls the way she wished he looked at her...

But, she couldnt help herself. Her eyes could only stare at the window for so long until they started to wander...

That is, to him.

She looked at him sitting at the desk, leaned back in the typical, casual Miroku manner, but he wasnt staring at the girls in the class, he was looking out the window himself.

she started to get lost gazing at him. He wasn't dressed in his typical robes. He was wearing black pants and a white buttoned down, collared shirt that he had rolled up halfway at the sleeves. She never really noticed just how built he was. his arms were perfectly toned, she blushed reminiscing on anytime that he had held her before. There were also two buttons undone at the top of the shirt and a black tie around his neck

she watched him grab the tie and loosen it. she felt her lips part slightly and blushed harder. She bit her lip hard when she realized what was happening.

_What is happening to me?! snap out of it Sango!_

She agreed with the same statment she made earlier when the class had started.

_This is going to be a **very **long day._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and whatnot! I appreciate it! Sorry it took so long, with Christmas and work its been busy but everything has calmed down now so here's chapter 5, enjoy!

Chapter 5

The bell rang and everyone jumped up from their seats. Most people exited the class room but there was one group of girls who stayed behind to talk to Miroku. Sango was still getting her books together, but she slowed down the process on purpose in order to observe what was happening. She heard the sounds of girls voices talking over one another.

"So where are you from?!"

"Your class was great today!"

"Are you going to lunch now?!"

"Yeah, will you sit with us at lunch pleaseee?!"

"Girls, girls, the man is busy. You all need to leave him alone now."

Sango noticed a girl lightly push passed the other girls. She was thin, yet very curvy in all the right places and had Long glossy black hair. Her faced looked like that of a model's, only she wore a bitter expression, as if she knew she was better than everyone else in the room.

"Ugh typical." Sango heard Kagome's voice from the side.

"Huh?"

"That's Sayuri. She's dated about half the guys at this school already and has broken up with every single one of them. After she was bored with the guys here, she moved on to other schools, and even college guys. Her last boyfriend I hear was 21. Can you believe it? She's such a skank." Kagome said as she stood up from her desk.

"Skank?" Sango repeated wondering what she was talking about.

"Oh, basically a girl who goes out with _a lot_ of guys and will pretty much will do anything and everything...and word on the street is she does." Sango didn't like this girl already. She looked up to the front of the room and waited to hear what Miroku would say.

"Well I _am _pretty busy." Sango felt relieved by Miroku's response.

"That's because he's already having lunch with me." Sayuri slipped her arm around Miroku's and Sango felt her heart drop to her stomach. Was this girl really about to try to hit on Miroku?

"Um Kagome?"

"Yes Sango?"

"Well, say this girl really liked a younger teacher, do you thing she'd ever cross the line and try to date them?"

"Knowing her she'd probably tell him to met her in the janitors closet in 15 minutes, why do you ask?" Kagome saw Sangos face go pale while she stared at the front of the class and put two and two together.

"Wait do you mean Miroku?! Sango, Miroku can get distracted sometimes but I dont think he would ever cheat on you. She may try something, but I highly doubt he'll actually go for it."

"Well what do you say teacher?" Now it was just the two of them standing in the front of the class.

Sango and Kagome peered back into the class as they started to towards the back door of the room. As they finally reached the door, they finally heard Miroku's response.

"Sure, why not, I don't see the harm in it." Sango froze.

"Ah, let's get going Sango, we should get to our next class." Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her out the door.

_Oh no..I hope I'm right one this one._ Kagome thought to herself as her and a very quiet Sango walked down the hall.

* * *

Sango and Kagome walked oustide on their way to the next class. Kagome looked over to see her friend clearly troubled.

"Sango I know your upset, but honestly dont let Miroku get to you, you know how he is sometimes."

_Sometimes..don't you mean all the time?_ Sango sighed. "You're right, let's focus on finding out where that thing went and then we can just head back." They continued to walk in silence again. As they made their way they passed a gym class that was currently taking place.

There were all guys and they seemed to be warming up around the track.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome heard a boy's voice yell to her.

"Oh, hi Hojo, how are you?" Kagome responded as she saw her classmate near her.

"I'm great! Are you feeling better?" _Here we go again...what am I sick with now?_ Kagome wondered.

"Remind me again what it was I had?" She knew it would be suspicous that she was asking what it was she had, but she knew she had to take a shot.

"Well you hit your head and suffered a mild concusion. Apparently you've been suffering some short term memory loss as well."

_Well that worked out perfectly, _she thought.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now. Who is that?" Kagome asked pointing to a boy she had never seen before.

"Oh that's Ryu, he's new here. He started school while you were in the hospital." Hojo replied.

"What a coincidence, my cousin Sango is new here too....well only for a few days. So who is he?" Kagome continued.

"Well he just transfered here from a different school. Apparently he got kicked out for almost beating a kid to death."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other with concern.

"But that's just half of the story. He doesnt like to talk about it, but we're friends so he told me. Apparently this kid he fought was a real asshole. He tried to rape Ryu's younger sister, so Ryu did what any older brother would do."

Sango thought about Kohaku and empathized with this kid. She knew what it felt like to want to protect their family so badly that they would do_ anything_.

"Unfortunately that kid was the dean's son, so he appeared completely innocent, and Ryu was punished and sent here. He comes off as a rebel, and well he kinda is. He has an awesome bike he rides to school. It's funny every day you see girls lined up against the fence, hoping he'll offer to drive them home but he never does. He seems hard to approach, but in all reality he's a really good kid.

"Well let's meet him!" Kagome said

"Hey Ryu! Over here!" Hojo called to his friend. The boy stopped running and looked over in there direction and began to sprint towards them.

"Hey Hojo, who're your friends?"

"Oh this is Kagome and her cousin."

"Oh so _this _is Kagome." Ryu nudged Hojo, but Hojo glared at him to which Ryu mouthed "sorry" to Hojo.

He was tall and well built. His skin was gleaming in the sun from working out and his perfectly messed up hair grazed his mysterious eyes. He gave sango a half smirk that made her heart beat faster

"And you are the cousin I take it? Do you have a name, or is it just Kagome's cousin?" He continued to smile as he joked and she found herself lost for a moment.

"I..I'm Sango." she managed to get out.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sango. What pretty name, suits you perfectly." He looked at her with so much intensity, as if he was staring into her soul, trying to figure out her. Sango couldn't focus on anything else. She jumped back into reality when a whistle blew.

"Time to get going, I guess we'll see you two around!" Hojo said as he started running back. Ryu ran back without a word leaving Sango speechless, but stopped after a few feet and turned back.

"Sango."

"Um yes?" He took her by surprise. The way he said her name was like nothing she had ever heard before. She was blushing uncontrollably now.

"Let's hang out sometime soon."

"Oh, sorry....I'm afraid I can't." She knew that she had to say no because she was here for a specific reason and she could not waste any time.

_Or was she saying no because of Miroku?_

She hated that he could flirt with women shamlessly, yet she felt guilty even thinking about being friendly with this boy. But, of course she was here for a certain reason, so she knew she made the right desicion..or so she convinced herself.

"She's just kidding, she'd love to!" Kagome yelled. He smiled at them both and ran back to the track.

"Kagome!"

"What? What's the harm? Why not hang out with him, he seems nice enough and he _definitely_ likes you." Kagome teased.

"But Kagome remember _that_ thing we had to do?"

"I'll take care of it don't worry! Who knows how long you'll be here, you might as well enjoy some time with your new friend."

"But Kagome, aren't you afraid Miroku will be mad?"

"Sango, you need to stop worrying about Miroku! I mean look at what he's doing, I think it's time you gave him a tast of his own medicine. Now come on it's time to go to the next class." Kagome walked off.

Just as Sango went to turn to follow Kagome, she looked back over at Ryu. He was tying his sholaces and looked back up at her. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled at him as she walked away.

* * *

The first day of school was finally over. To Sango it felt like it lasted years. She couldnt even pay attention in class and everything was so different to her, not to mention having to deal with Miroku, but it was finally over for now.

As Sango walked out of the main entrance she noticed two people standing off to the side.

It was that girl from class standing there talking to Miroku. And just when she thought she could get away....

She was leaning up against the wall and twirling her hair. She had her back slighty arched towards Miroku in order to show off her figure and was laughing obnoxiously at everything he was saying. Sango thought the whole act was pathetic.

"Hey Sango." She heard a newly familar voice yell that sent shivers down her spine.

Sango looked over and saw Ryu standing against the chain fence. Next to him was a large object she had never seen before. It was red and black with and a sheen to it. Was this the bike Hojo had mentioned before? Sango wasn't sure, for she had never seen something like that in her time, but she had assumed that's what it was.

He was wearing a leather jacket over his uniform and carried a large object that matched the motorcycle in his hand.

"Hey" Everything he said sounded so casual.

"Uh hi" She said quitely.

"Wanna ride home?" He asked. Sango didn't know how this thing was going to get them home, but it looked sort of dangerous. It looked fun though.

_I really shouldn't though..._

The thought of Miroku came back into her mind. She turned around to see Miroku staring over in her direction. She could tell he was wondering what was going on. She then remembered how he had been treating her and let her emotions overcome her reasoning for once.

"Sure, I would appreciate it." It was the most articulate she had been in front of Ryu, but she knew it was the anger fueling her actions.

"Put this on." he handed her the large odd shaped object he held in his hands.

"Ahh.." She looked at it wondering what it was for.

"Here." He placed the object on her head and climbed onto the bike.

"Wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let anyone get hurt on this thing, especially someone as beautiful as you." She felt her face heat up again.

He held out his hand and with one swift move he pulled her gracefully onto the bike behind him and led her arm around his waist. Out of instinct she took the other arm around it also.

"Have you ever ridden on a bike before?"

"No." She replied quietly, back to the same, boy shy Sango.

"Well, you're in for a surprise then." he said and then revved the engine. Within seconds after he took off and she held on to his waist tighter from the force. She felt his rock hard abs beneath her hands and felt her face burn up even more.

As they exited the school parking lot, she looked over at Miroku to see him staring at her with shock.

She couldn't have felt any more liberated at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Sooo sorry for the really late update! School has been terrible but finally got a chance to work on this so enjoy!

Chapter 6

Sango looked towards the ground trying to think of the proper way to get off the bike. They had made it back to Kagome's (surprisingly, she remembered the way back) and she knew it was time to go. She had rode Kirara many times before, and swore being on her was twince as high up as being on the bike, but this object was completely foreign to her.

She watched Ryu dismount the bike in one swift move. She tried to follow his lead, but instead, got her foot stuck on the bike and found herself plummiting towards the ground.

At that moment she was definitely not the graceful Sango she was in battle.

She expected to feel the ground hit hard beneath her, but instead she felt a quick grasp. She noticed Ryu had caught her and was laughing. In an instant she was red from embarrassment.

"I see we're a little on the uncoordinated side." He joked casually, trying to make light of the situation.

As they stood up, she noticed his strong arm was still around her from helping her up. They made eye contact for a moment, but for Sango it was just a moment too long.

"Uh, thanks for the ride home." She remarked.

"No problem." He said nonchalantly. Sango started to walk off and heard Ryu's voice behind her her. She turned around to find him leaning against his bike, arms crossed.

"Hey Sango?"

"Yes?" She replied weakily.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to do something sometime?"

"Uh..I just don't think it's a good idea right now." She said hesitantly. She thought it over once again and knew she would have felt guilty about it, but part of her really wanted to say yes.

"Well, let me know if you reconsider." He replied, a hint of dissapointment was laced in his words.

She gave him an akward half-smile and walked away. As soon as she started walking she couldn't help but think about how stupid she was acting. She was just a naive girl and at this rate she was never going to get anywhere with a guy, even with Miroku.

"Sango?" Startled, she turned instantly at the sound of his voice calling her name once again.

"Uh..yes?"

"I need my helmet back."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry about that." She said as she looked down at the large object still in her possession.

He laughed and proceeded to grin at her as she held the helmet towards him. As he went to take it from her though, Their hands met.

He looked up at her and instincively, she looked at him. She was so close to him and she felt her body take on a recent familiar feeling. His eyes met hers once again, but this time she was paralyzed. She felt like she couldn't turn around and simply walk away, like something was holdiing her in place. She studied his deep eyes, the way his hair fell perfectly in them. How it was slightly messed from the wind. She had a sudden urge to run her hands through it, to make it that much more unkempt.

She felt the urge to be close to him. She felt her feet break free, but instead of away, they moved closer to him as their eyes were still locked on each other, letting only the helmet stand between them. She felt her heart race increase. There was something about him, the way he was to her, the way he _looked_ at her.

This feeling, it was so, _sexy._

But before she could go deeper into thought, she heard the door open from behind and jumped back a steep. She turned around to find Miroku standing at the door staring at Sango while her hand was connected to Ryu's. She quickly took it away.

She broke eye contact, quickly thanked him again, and walked towards the house without looking back.

And within an instant, the feeling was gone.

She walked towards the door feeling Miroku's glare on her. She passed him and walked into the house without even looking him in the eye. She was surprised when she found Miroku, only steps behind her as she made her way into the house.

"What do you think you were doing?" His voice was low, but she had never heard him so angry towards her before.

"I was getting a ride home." She stated.

"How could you be so reckless Sango? You don't even know him? How do you know what his intentions are? He could have tried to put a move on you!"

"Kkinda like how you did with that girl today?" She said bitterly.

And with that Sango walked off, leaving behind a very dumbfounded Miroku.

* * *

"Sango! I was so worried!"

"It's ok im fine, really." She walked over to Kagome's dresser and ran a brush furiously in her hair. Kagome clearly knew something was on Sango's mind.

"Miroku was worried about you too." She said, trying to reassure Sango he was clearly aware of her absence.

"I'm sure." She said with an odd mix of satisfaction and sarcasm in her voice.

"So where were you? Did you find your way back ok?"

"I got a ride." Kagome knew she had calmed down because now the way she brushed her hair was more relaxed, not like she was ready to pull it all out of her head.

"What? From who?!" Kagome was in suspense now.

Sango was put the brush down and stared at the surface of the dresser, a faint smile forming on her lips.

She got an intense rush again. She felt a chill as she thought of the way the wind felt, the adrenaline rushing through her veins, the warmth of his body as hers was pressed against his. Her stomach had butterflies and she could feel her face heating up, once again.

"Wait!...Sango! You don't mean you got a ride from Ryu, did you?!" She looked up into the mirror at Kagome staring at her through the reflection the reflection.

"I mean, it was nothing." She said, trying to hold back the smile that obviously was giving it away.

"Nothing, huh? It doesn't seem like nothing!"

"Did he ask you out again?"

"Yes"

"And?!"

"I said no, obviously." Sango said as she turned around to face Kagome.

"Honestly Sango, we're most likely going to be here for awhile, you have to have fun at some point! I mean, Ryu is smart, sweet to you, and he's a looker!" Kagome squealed, trying to hold back the excitement.

"He is nice, and _very_ handsome." Sango agreed. She pictures his eyes again, how they pierced through her. She felt a chill go down her spine.

"Just hang out with him, it doesn't mean you have to marry the guy, but if you're having fun with him, why not do something?!"

Sango saw Miroku walk slowly past the door, clearly eavesdropping.

"Maybe I will take him up on that offer." She said loud enough so it could reach the hallway and the ears of a certain lecherous monk.

* * *

I hope to have a new chapter up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Warning. Sex will be discussed in this chapter. Just warning anyone who may not be comfortable by that.

Chapter 7

"Uh, Miroku sir, I thought you were our Japanese History substitute?" One of the students proclaimed as Miroku entered a classroom different than the one he had been subbing in before.

"Isn't one class enough?" Sango whispered to Kagome, still feeling awkward about what happened the night before.

"Yes, well you will find that your teacher is back in good health now, and my assistnace is no longer needed there." Miroku answered the student.

"Awhh." Came a unanimous cry from the class. Even the guys had some strange obsession with Miroku now.

"But, it seems as if your health teacher is out."

"Health? As in a persons physical condition." Sango asked as she leaned towards Kagome.

"Uhh, normally yes, but.." Kagome knew that it was right around_ that_ time in the course.

"But what kagome?" Sango was nervous at Kagome's hesitation.

"Well if I'm correct, at this time of the school year, we should be on.."

"Ok class, today's topic is Sex Ed."

Sango face dropped.

"No."

"Yup." Kagome said, uncomfortably.

Sango sank in her chair. She could only imagine how awkward this was going to be.

"Ok, so lets begin!"

"Um, excuse me Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you teaching out of the book?" One of the students had obviously noticed that Miroku had no material in front of him as a guide.

"Looks like he knows exactly what he's talking about." One of the guys joked.

Sango hated every opportunity that could bring up Miroku's past. She couldn't deal with it. Her mind played an endless game of _what if_? and _how many_? It was enough to make her go crazy.

"Ok moving on. Sexual intercourse is a natural act that occurs in all animals, more often in humans though."

She cringed everytime he mentioned sex.

"When someone feels strongly attracted to another person, they are psychologically and phsyically affected. They may feel a change in heart rate, possibly perspire, as well as feel a want, or need in some cases to be close to that person."

Sango wondered if he ever felt like that around her.

"Ok, well we're all pretty much adults here, so I won't skip out on details, even though I'm sure much of you are aware what goes on."

The girls in the class giggled.

The sad thing was, Sango wasn't exactly sure. She knew for the most part but it was explained to her in such that she really wasnt sure if it was as simple as it was. Her focus as a child was learning the art of demon slaying, not as much on becoming a wife.

And now she was hearing it from him. She would rather be tortured to death.

Well typically before anything, foreplay may ensue. This could start with simple physical contact, kissing, touching, developing the intimacy before the actual act.

Intimacy? It was a foreign phrase to her, yet Sango felt strange. The room was suddenly very warm and her body was getting that feeling she usually had when she was around Miroku. Nervous, excited, intrigued. She tried to snap out of it, to remain indifferent throughout his lecture.

She couldn't understand how he stood up there, he must have been extremely comfortable with this, which made her nervous.

"As foreplay ensues, the female and male sex organs prepare for intercourse. For a male, this is followed by an erection of the penis. This can even happen by thinking arousing thoughts, or even in the presence of a beautiful young woman, I mean the young man in the back is quite fixated on the young lady diagonal from him, who knows what he could be experiencing right now?"

The class burst into laughter, except for the two students mentioned, who were now a deep shade of crimson.

Once the male and the female are ready, the penis enters the woman's vagina, followed by rhythmic motions, leading to the male and female orgasm. And that is some _very_ basic biology of sexual intercourse.

"What? That's it?! Man I thought you were going to go into more detail than that, you know, maybe give a little advice?" One of the guys yelled.

"Yeah!" The rest of the guys chimed in.

"Now now, I'm only supposed to teach you the basics, anything more detailed may be innapropraite, we don't want to offend some people now." Miroku said, almost jokingly.

"So considerate." A girl sighed.

"Ok fine, can I at least ask one question then?" Asked the same kid who complained before.

"Why, of course."

"You're a pretty cool guy, one could only wonder how many girls you've gotten before, If you know what I mean."

"I'm guessing ten." His friend guessed, causing the rest of the guys to take respond.

"You're crazy! probably twenty."

"Nah, im thinking fifty."

"Fifty huh? That's quiet impressive." Miroku responded.

"Geeze, I bet he has some respect, unlike _you_ perverts." One of the girls stated.

"Yeah well respect is one thing, but when you're as awesome as Miroku, I'm sure you can't keep the girls away!" The boy argued.

"Guys, guys calm down, you really want to know the grand total?"

"Yeah!" The guys yelled.

"Well, I'm afraid thats for me to know, and for you never to find out. Sorry fellas."

The guys looked dissapointed.

"He's so humble!" One of the girls said in the back.

Sango waited to feel relief, but strangly it never came. She though of what he just said, that it was for him to know, and him _only_. It was eating away at her.

"Come on Miroku, you have to at least dish about one of them, I mean there has to at least have been one that you still remember."

"At least tell us what your first time was like, was she hot?"

"I bet it was romantic!"

Sango had never felt more uncomfortable. The idea of Miroku sharing a completely intimate moment that was special to him with someone else was no more easy to think of then him mindlessly having sex with some girl.

"Come on tell us!"

But before Miroku could even speak, Sango jumped up from her desk and ran out of the room.

* * *

Sango felt tears streaming down her face. She tried to control it before anyone saw her, but it had been too late.

"Sango?"

She heard a comforting voice.

"Ryu? I didn't realize you were here." She immediately began wiping the tears from her face.

"What's wrong Sango? He walked up to her. He suddenly got close to her. She didn't know what he was about to do, but felt relieved and even comforted as he wiped the remaining tears from her face."

"Who did this to you?" She heard frustration in his voice.

"No one, don't worry about it, I promise." She replied.

"Come on, let's get out of here, I'll drive you home."

"Ok, thank you."

Sango turned around as the bell rang and watched the students pile out of the class. She saw Miroku emerege from the room and look around until her saw her. At first his expression was shocked as he must have noticed that she had just been crying, but it soon turned to confused and anger as she felt Ryu grab her hand and begin to walk towards the exit. She turned around and followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was becoming a familiar scene, Sango riding on the back of Ryu's bike, him dropping her off at Kagome's. It was comforting but still, something felt off.

"Well, here we are again." Ryu stated as he got off the bike to help Sango off.

"Yeah, thanks.." She could never figure out what to say next.

"Yeah...Well I'll see ya around then." He said hesitantly, getting back onto the bike. He looked at her for a moment, waiting to see if she had anything else she wanted to say.

"Yeah." Sango repeated, mentally kicking herself. She bagan to walk towards the house but something in her wasn't satisfied so she turned back around.

"Hey Ryu.?"

"What's up?" He looked back up, this time the smile he normally wore was back.

"It's just, remember when you offered for us to do something?"

He suddenly looked confused. "No..I don't recall that." Sango froze. _Great I'm going to make a fool of myself!_

Ryu began to laugh. "Of course I remembered! I was just kidding, To be honest I've been hoping for the past couple days you would reconsider."

"Well, I've made a decision." She said. He looked at her smiling, waiting for her answer.

"I think I would like that." She answered confidently.

"Great. So how about tonight? I know this great club that just opened up. My friend's a DJ there and get us in for free."

"That sounds, like fun." She replied. Of course Sango had no clue what a club was, or a DJ for that matter, but she trusted his judgement.

"Ok, awesome, I'll pick you up around eight then?" He said. The expression on his face showed how ecstatic he was.

"Yeah, perfect." She said smiling back at him.

* * *

"Sango, you look great, you really do, stop overanalyzing everything!" Kagome yelled back to her room as she walked towards the kicthen to grab some water.

"Oh, hey Miroku." She said, as she noticed him sitting at the table grading some papers.

"What's Sango doing?" He asked, seeming distracted.

"Oh, just getting ready, do you even know what your doing? For someone new to this time, you sure do catch on fast." She replied.

"Yeah, sure, but why is she getting ready? Is she going somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah I think she's just heading out with a friend." Kagome didn't want to be the one to tell him. In fact, she was just hoping Sango could sneak by without him seeing, that way there wouldn't be an argument.

"What friend?" Kagome opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. She tried thinking of something on the spot, but before she could answer, she had been interrupted.

"Alright, I think I'm ready."

Sango stood in the kitchen entrance wearing a tight pair of dark washed jeans, a black strapless shirt paired with tall black pumps. Her hair was down and straighter than usual. Miroku was speechless.

"Sango.." Was all her could manage to get out. _So much for avoiding confrontation_, Kagome thought.

Sango looked away from Kagome and over to Miroku. "Don't even start with me. I'm going out to a club with Ryu and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"You're going _where_? That could be dangerous, one minute you could be dancing and the next thing you know someone's trying to drag you out of there and take advantage of you." Miroku argued.

"Wait, dance? What, I can't do that." It was as if she hadn't heard a word he had just said. "Seriously Miroku, how do you know all of this?" Kagome chimed in.

"So you won't go then?" Miroku suggested in hopes she would change her mind.

"Ahh...no, I'll just have to learn then!" Sango replied.

"Sango, I really don't know if that's a good idea, you aren't familiar with this time, and I.." Miroku's tone was more stern now.

"And what, _you_ are? Seriously you're just mad that you aren't the only one who can have fun. Well guess what, I can too." She started to raise her voice.

Miroku knew there was nothing he could say at this point to stop her. That was Sango, stubborn as ever. He knew it was time to give up before the argument escalated into something worse. "Sango, you.."

"No, don't "Sango, you" me! I don't want to listent you lecture me anymore, so enjoy your night Miroku, I know I'm going to." Sango shouted and stormed out of the kitchen and out the door.

"You look...beautiful." He muttered.

Kagome coughed.

"Oh sorry Kagome, I forgot you were standing there."

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I knew there was nothing I could say to make her stay." He replied.

"Ugh, men are such idiots, of course you could have!" She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Miroku don't fight with her, I know you were just looking out for her, but that's only going to make her mad."

"I know, but what else could I have done?"

"You should have told her how you really felt. That you loved her. That would have stopped her."

"But she knows I do." He argued

"Does she Miroku?" Kagome gave him that look, the same look she gave him every time when he was doing something wrong when it came to Sango.

"Well, I mean we're engaged aren't we?" He replied, hoping he had been right for once.

"Have you told her that you really loved her though? At this point she's probably thinking you just asked her to marry her because there was no one else around. You don't act the same way around her like you do with other women. Having the title of being your fiance doesn't mean much to her if you don't show it." Kagome turned around to grab a glass off the shelf. And yet again, he had been wrong.

"Still, she shouldn't have just run off like that. She's too naive to be running around town with some kid on a bike." Was all he could respond with.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. Just wait until she gets home and you can talk it out. If you get involved now you're only going to make things worse. I know you won't sleep until she gets back so would you like me to make some tea? Miroku?" But the only thing she heard was the front door shut and when she turned around Miroku was no longer at the table.

"Oh great. Idiot."

* * *

Already working on the next chapter so I'll update within the next few days.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, this past semester was really hard on me, but finals and everything are finally over and I'm home for the summer meaning I don't really have an excuse not to write anymore.

Chapter 9

Ryu helped Sango off the bike. "Have I told you already how gorgeous you look tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. A few times actually." She replied quietly as she blushed.

"Well it's true." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Wait until you see this place, it's great." He said leading her towards the door and into the club.

She was fascinated as soon as they walked in. It was nothing like she had ever seen before. The large dark room was filled with flashing lights, people, and loud music she had never heard before. It was like a dream, a strange and almost intimidating dream, but she felt someone hold her hand and she remembered she was with Ryu. _She trusted him_.

They had only been in the club for no more than a minute or two before he had asked her the question she was dreading.

"So do you want to dance?" He asked.

"Well to be completely honest, I don't really know how to." She admitted.

"You don't? That's ok I'll just have to show you then." He said, grabbing her hand once again and leading her through the crowd of people. Once they got onto the floor it was much harder to hear.

"It's easy!" He yelled to her, but to Sango's surprise, he began to walk behind her.

Ryu now stood behind her and placed his hands lightly on her hips. She blushed as he closed the space between them, pulling her back towards him. She was extremly caught off gaurd when he started to move his body, guiding her hips with his.

"And you just kind of rock with the music, pretty easy huh?" He yelled over the music once again.

For a few minutes it felt odd, she wasn't sure if she was doing it right, but then it started to become easier.

"You're a natural!" He shouted.

She was starting to enjoy herself. Instead of having to worry about learning how to dance, she began to let herself focus on the fact that she was so close to Ryu, but to her unfortunate surprise, he suddenly stopped.

"Hey, I just have to go talk to one of my friends who works here, I promise I'll be back in a minute!"

"But wait!...okay." She said, confused as to why he had left her there. She stopped worrying though, because _she trusted him_.

After standing in the crowd for a few minutes, being pushed around by so many people, Sango suddenly felt overwhelmed. The hypnotic appeal that came from the club when she was accompanied by Ryu had now disappeared merely into a loud, overly crowded room. She started to worry after a few mintues of him not returning.

"Sango." She heard a voice from behind speak her name, it was hard to tell over the music, but she was relieved to know Ryu was finally back. She went to respond, but before she could turn around he had already grabbed her from behind, pulling her back in close to him.

She felt a rush this time, for now he had been a little more forceful than before.

"I was getting worried, I'm just glad you're here though." She said, but wasn't sure if he had heard her.

She was surprised by how much intensity he put into his dancing this time around. Their bodies rocked together perfectly. She felt his hand graze down her arm starting from her shoulder and ending at her hand. He brought the hand he held up, and brought it to the back of his neck. She slowly grazed her hand up his neck, soon grabbing onto his hair. Her own actions startled her, but she soon dismissed the reaction as a feeling of sensuality took over.

Her breathing was heavy, and she didn't know if it was from the physicality of the dancing itself, or if it was from the way he was moving his body against hers that caused her to lose her breath. She shuddered as he placed his face against her neck, his warm breath grazing her skin. It was driving her insane, the feeling of being so close to someone. It was intoxicating.

For a moment, she forgot they were even at the club, surrounded by a group of complete strangers, in a time not that of her own. For that moment it was just them.

"Well this is a suprise. Who knew innocent Sango could move so well?" She felt chills from his voice whispering in her ear, but then stopped when she realized something.

That wasn't Ryu's voice, _that was_...

"MIROKU? What the hell? Why would you sneak up on me like that?" She yelled as she pushed him back off of her and turned around to see none other than the lecher himself.

"Just listen." He continued. His voice was more husky than normal, more demanding. She didn't know if it made her mad or completely turned on. He pulled her close to him, this time they were face to face. She tried to fight the feeling of weakness that came over her as his hand grasped onto her back tightly, but she couldn't move. His violet eyes burned into hers with an intensity she had never seen before.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away it was me, but I just wanted to see if you felt it too."

"Miroku, what are you talking about?" She acted annoyed as she pulled away from him, trying to cover up how extremely nervous he was making her. She didn't want him to see what he was doing to her. If only she could hide the obvious fact that she was shaking at this point.

"You know, you don't have to torture yourself anymore."

"What?" _Where is he going with this?_ She wondered.

"You don't have to stay tied to me. I don't want to hold you back. If you don't want this, just tell me now."

"Miroku, can you start making sense?"

"I know how frusterated I make you. I've caused you too many tears and too much pain since I've met you. But it doesnt have to be that way. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

She was confused. She didn't know what he was trying to get at. She knew he loved to mess with her, but he had never pulled anything like this before. She didn't know how to respond.

"Just tell me you didn't feel that. Tell me that that you didn't want anything more that moment than to find a room where there was no one else, just me and you. Tell me you don't truly feel passionate about this, and I promise I will leave this minute and I will never bother you again."

"Miroku.."

"If you didn't feel it, just tell me. I won't be your problem anymore. We will go back home, complete our mission in defeating Narauku, and I will go my own way never to be your problem again."

"Miroku.."

Sango." He looked at her this time waiting for the answer.

"Miroku, I don't.."

"Ok, that's fine, I understand. I truly hope you find happiness." He said respectfully before turning to walk away.

"Miroku, wait! WAIT!" She continued yelling but he had dissapeared into the crowd of people.

"I don't..don't want to be with anyone else but you." She whispered as she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Sango!" there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." She heard another familiar voice yell over the crowd.

Sango didn't want to cry infront of Ryu and cause a scene, so she fought it back. She just wanted to get back to Kagome's.

"Hey I got you something to drink, you must be thirsty."

"Oh, uh thanks, uh that actually sounds great." She choked out. She had been too distracted to realize how thirsty she had been. She took the drink from him and finished it almost instantly.

"Do you think we could get out of here, it's a little crowded and I'm not feeling so well." She asked in hopes he would say yes.

"Yeah no problem, We can leave through the back it's not nearly as crowded as it is in the front." Ryu said as he placed his arm around her waist and helped her through the crowd.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

For a moment she took comfort in his words. _She trusted him_.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry. Wahh I'm so bad at updating I know. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!

Chapter 10

Panic took over Sango as she found herself being pulled through a narrow hallway towards the back of the club. She tightened her grip on Ryu's hand as they weaved throughout the crowd. She found it hard to breath, hoping that at any moment she would find relief.

The cold evening air hit her immediately and she found herself out back of the club. A tall kid dressed in all black with a hood on closed the door behind them and looked at Sango with a smile that made her feel uneasy. She noticed under the dim lighting outside that there were a few others that joined the guy guarding the door.

"Uh, wh..why did were go this way?" Sango asked Ryu as she shivered from a mixture of the cold air outside and the tense feeling she got from the crowd hanging around them.

"Well the guy at the door is my friend, he lives right above this buidling, so if you need anything we can just go right up. You don't look too good, let's go up and get you some water." Ryu grabbed Sango's wrist and started to pull her towards the stairs. She noticed he was acting a little more aggressive than usual and stopped.

"I'm kind of feeling dizzy, but I really think we should get back to Kagome's, I'll bet she's worried." She really was starting to feel lightheaded, and as wonderful as some water and a place to rest at the moment sounded, she knew something was off.

"I can't have you passing out on my bike, you really should sit down for a minute, I just want to make sure you're alright Sango, I'm starting to get worried."

Sango looked at Ryu and saw that he seemed sincerly concerned. She went to take another step but would have fell to the ground if Ryu hadn't caught her. _Why do I feel so weak?_

"Ok, fine but just for a minute."

* * *

"So, can I get you some water?" Ryu had been acting so sweet, so it hadn't made sense as to why he was so aggressive when he grabbed her outside.

"Um, sure." She said as she sat on the couch in the dim, small apartment, hoping the break wouldn't take too long.

Ryu handed the water to Sango. She gripped the glass in both hands. The bass from the floor below made the floor shake slightly beneath her feet and she stared at the glass watching the water move from the vibrations. She continued to keep her gaze on the glass when she felt something brush her hair lightly over her shoulder.

"Sango, you really do look beautiful." He whispered as she felt his hand move from the lock of hair he held over her shoulder and down her arm. She was confused, for she still felt as if something was wrong, but she couldn't help but feel her body shiver in excitement from his touch.

She continued to stare at the water as she felt his body shift closer to hers on the couch. His hand slid over her thigh and she felt her heart race but at the same time she wanted to leave before anything happened

She placed the glass on the table. "Uh Ryu, maybe we should.."

"Maybe we should what?" he muttered and then to her surprise, she felt his mouth slip over her neck.

She wanted to say they should go, but the only thing audible that escaped her lips was a slight moan.

She tried stay focused but she felt his grip on her thigh tighten as he nipped at her neck. he started to massage her leg, slowly making circles up higher as his mouth traced her jawline. Sango had never had a man this close to her before. She wanted to leave, but it all felt so good.

His lips were close to hers as she suddenly felt his hand glide up a little too far. She bolted up from the couch, but started to become dizzy again. _Maybe I got up too fast. _She thought.

"Ryu, I really think we should head back, it's getting late." She asserted.

"Sango, is this not what you wanted?" He asked as he lightly pulled her back down, this time so she was straddling him. He continued kissing her skin again, making his way down her collarbone. She wanted to move away but before she knew it, he flipped her under him so he had her pinned against him laying down.

"Ryu, please." She said, in hopes he would finally get that she wanted to go.

"Please what? Make you feel good? Oh, I'm definitely capable of that." Sango noticed the kindness in his voice was gone, but was instead replaced by an intensity that made her uneasy. She felt his hand slide up the back of her thigh and grope her ass. She immediately thought of Miroku.

_Miroku_.

She felt her stomach drop. _How could I do this to him? I need to go now._ She tried using the little amount of strength she had to get up but Ryu pushed her back down.

"What's wrong Sango, can't move?" He laughed. Sango felt paralyzed, like all the energy had been drained out of her completely._ Why is he doing this?_

"My plan is working out perfectly, just as I thought it would." He stated, sounding pleased with himself.

"What are you talking about? What plan? Ryu what's going on?" Ryu got up and started walking around the couch

"You see Sango, I'm kind of like you and your friends. I'm not exactly from this time either."

"So how did you get here, and why are you targeting me?" So many thoughts were going through Sango's head, so many unanswered questions.

"I followed you in. That attack back there was merely a distraction, I wanted you to think that you were under attack so I caused the smoke and made sure you fell in the well. That smoke has also formed a barrier that has now blocked the well for a few days, that way you couldn't be followed."

"But how did you do that, and why? Let me guess, you're after the shards of the shikon jewel as well."

"Beautiful and clever, well I guess not _that_ clever or you would have figured me out ages ago."

"I'm a thief Sango, a bandit. Stealing from the powerful has only held me over for so long, now I'm ready to have that power, and that's where you come in. I've been following your group for some time now and am aware you hold a good amount of the jewel. To try to steal it, I figured I'd try to get your group more vulnerable. Taking that half-demon you travel with out of the picture, I knew it would be a lot easier."

"And as to why I targeted you specifically? Well you see, like I said I've been keeping an eye on your group for some time now, finding out your weaknesses, you know, just how to make each of you tick. I noticed your relationship, or should I say lack thereof, with the Monk. I figured if I could break you two apart, then I could get to the girl who holds to shards. I could have had this accomplished a while ago, but toying with you has just been far too fun."

"So everything about you moving here and getting kicked out of school for protecting your sister, it was all a lie?"

"Well yeah, I had to manipulate the story somehow to get you hooked. I know how precious that younger brother of yours is to you, so I figured I'd create a story that you could relate to, something that would make you want to get closer to me."

Sango laid there in silence as she stared blankly up at the ceiling, trying to hold back tears. Sango felt betrayed. She thought she could trust him.

"Well, you got what you wanted didn't you? You're close to me now. He said as he lowered himself back down onto the couch. His hand grazed across her collarbone and pushed down each strap of her shirt. He started to pull the shirt down further. She tried to move but she couldn't.

"No, stop." She pleaded.

"No? Really? I mean come on, no one wears this kind of lingerie unless they want to get laid."

"But I wasn't..."

"You weren't what? Are you planning on being a prude for the rest of your life? And you wonder why the monk doesn't want you that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Sango, to be quite honest, you lack sex appeal. Completely. You try way too hard to be something you're not. Face it, you go around hoping the monk is going to love you just the way you are, completely innocent. Do you know how many woman that man has probably slept with?"

"Don't say that, he's not.."

"A lot."

She felt her heart drop into her stomach. she clutched the side of the couch as she still fought back tears.

"A man like that likes his women, you're just there. Consistent is all. He knows you'll always stick around, so he's settling, that is until he finds another woman who will be there permantly, one who is more experienced. One who can give him _exactly_ what he wants."

"Miroku's not like that.." She said hesitantly.

"Really? Then why do you question it? The only reason you've been putting on this act as if you're some sex goddess is to try convince him you can provide what you've clearly been lacking. If you had nothing to prove, you wouldn't even be bothering with trying to make him jealous in the first place."

His words stung. She had nothing to say in return.

"Which also leads me to why I won't feel quilty for what I do to you, because in all reality, you've been using me just as much as I'm about to use you."

"No, please stop, haven't you done enough?" She cried.

"Oh, I haven't done anything yet." He said as he brought himself back on top of her, this time groping her more forcefully. Sango's head was spinning. She still couldn't move and all she could think about was Miroku and some other, experienced woman.

Him flirting with her, kissing her, touching her, using her the way Ryu was using her now. She couldn't bear the thought.

"NO!" she screamed out.

Ryu jumped up, but not because of her cry, but because there was a bang from the staircase door. Sango could just barely move her head to the side to look at the apartment door to see none other than Miroku barge in.

"Sango!"

"Miroku." She managed to choke out.

"Get off of her, now." He said as calmly as he possibly could.

"You better keep a better watch on this one Monk, she can get pretty wild. Why don't you tell him all about the night we were having before he rudly interupted."

Sango looked to see Miroku's expression of consusion and anger.

"No Miroku, you don't understand." She said in hopes he would believe her.

"Got a great body this one, why don't you take it for a ride sometime? Oh wait, that's right she choose me for that."

"Miroku, don't listen to him his trying to make you mad! I promise I didn't ask for this!"

"Why don't you show him that thing you were doing with your tounge earlier babe? thats bound to get him going."

"Stop! Miroku please ignore him, it's not true!" She cried.

"Stop trying to cover it up Sango, it's fine, and he can stay for a while, just as long as he leaves at some point, that way I can finally finish fucking you."

Miroku finally seemed to snap out of it. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" He ran over and pulled Ryu off the couch and punched him in the face. Miroku continued to beat Ryu until Ryu flipped Miroku over and ran for the door.

Miroku chased Ryu down the stairs and outside where the same group of guys before were. Sango tried to muster up as much energy as she could as she pulled herself off of the couch and guided her way along the wall and slowly down the stairs.

Miroku tried to run after Ryu, but the group of guys at the door surrounded him as Ryu got away.

"This isn't over! I'll be back for the shards, and to finish what we started babe." Ryu yelled as Sango made her way out the door. She watched as Miroku took out most of the group that was attacking him. Anyone else who was left saw that they were clearly losing this battle and took off.

Sango lost all control again and collapsed to the ground.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled and ran towards her.

"Miroku, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh. Don't say anything, you need to rest." He whispered as he took off the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around her.

"But I really am, I didn't.."

"I know, it's ok, I promise, everything will be ok." He whispered, and with that he picked her up as she fell asleep and carried her back to Kagome's.


End file.
